User talk:Jäzzi/Archive II
Videos Boo Re: Neglect WikiJosh Any word on the global block for MegaWikiJosh? It's Wednesday now, so I assume Wikia has gotten back to you. - Count Caterpie 17:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Skyward Sword :Ah true, but it doesn't hurt to have the latest screens in your articles. Plus that last one might fit in the Fire Keese article. It's up to you, but I was also gonna ::I'm assuming that you request that from wikia staff? But is it possible to just ask them if we can merge without the adoption, since the place seems kinda...not too active? Or is that not possible? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Going Collapse This iPod... Cannot upload photo's onto wikia. I've probably tried every method and none of them have worked. I've tried the special upload page but that has not worked. Is there a more simple way to do it? I'm mainly wanting screens for my sub-page, so can I just copy one from ZP or another wiki, since it isn't actually a main article... or do I still need to upload one myself? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Some things... :As in, copy everything, make a new page with a new name and paste? Or something diffrent?[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 00:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm a tad confused, but I'll try. Maybe I'll make a blank page and move everything to that? I don't know, my mom's computor shut down and she's gone.....back to this iPod for now. Dang it![[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 00:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Wait....personal images? I thought those were for your profile? Oh no, I got confused! Shoot. I didn't know that included a sub-page. Aw well, I guess I'll take them down, or ask CC. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 02:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) MPW Could you do me a favor and mark every page you transferred on MPW.for deletion. I'm not going to delete them, I just want to know which ones have been moved already. - Count Caterpie 17:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) When you return... I have a little......errand... for you to run. A simple request. (To be discussed on the IRC) [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 07:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry... Images Game Infobox Before I delete that template you marked for deletion, could you switch everything over to the other template so we don't have weird blank spots on pages. - The Count 00:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... :Can I copy articles then paste them in the redirects then? Rabbit Lover 18:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, but still. I will help... SO what do I do to help? Rabbit Lover 19:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Why can't I upload the images? Rabbit Lover 19:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Uhmm... you may want to delete pages on Mario Kart Wiki and keep an eye on that wiki cuz I am tagging pages for deletion there. Rabbit Lover 19:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK I will, but why do I have to stop merging cuz of a .css? Rabbit Lover 20:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Why do have to rewrite them on this merge. What is the point of that? It is kind of like creating a new article/ Rabbit Lover 20:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Need Help? Count Caterpie told me to come to you to help with the merging of the wikis. Tell me if you need anything done. Kperfekt Talk Is Cheap... 01:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey have we begun merging MK Wiki? WMM said we are but he wanted me to ask you since it is your wiki. So, are we merging that wiki now? --Rainbowroad6w 22:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, not yet. --'BassJapas' 22:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Really? There was some dude that merged 3 pages from there to here... When are we starting then? --Rainbowroad6w 13:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :It got called off. We merge when I say we do. --'BassJapas' 14:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. --Rainbowroad6w 14:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congrats :Congrats on becoming a sysop. Good luck with it. I am Rabbit Lover and I forgot my password. Sorry bout that. Jello Rabbit 22:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Man :(. Can you please undelete User:My Name Is Tom and User talk:My Name Is Tom? I don't see the reason for it to be deleted. Also I don't see why the talk page is protected. Could you please kindly unprotect and undelete it? Thank you. Jello Rabbit 22:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Me neither. That is why I think it should be undeleted. Jello Rabbit 22:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Change of topic. Please change the Monobook skin to white. It looks bad like this and I can barely read blue links. Jello Rabbit 22:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh and please undelete Dr. Sporis von Fungestein. It is a real character in the Mario/Wario series and someone just tagged it for deletion. Jello Rabbit 22:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) DK Articles :K. Can you please majorly rewrite and help the Donkey Kong articles? Many are opionated and are stubs. Most are missing articles too. Jello Rabbit 22:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want it done so badly, why don't you do it yourself? Sir Real Excuse me... ...but when are we going to start merging Mario Kart articles? It's been weeks and we still haven't started. I thought at maximum we would take a 10 day break from Mario Party merging but instead we've waited practically an entire month. What's going on? Why can't we start yet? Should we just begin merging mine or Mario Kart Wii Wiki or something? --Rainbowroad6w 14:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The reason I've been editing Glitz Pit only is because I have absolutely nothing to do. I would be editing Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Wiki if we weren't merging it. And I thought you were in charge of Mario Kart Wiki merging and that you were head of it... And please do not ever call me "darling" again... Please call me RR or Rainbow or Rainbow Road. Thanks. I'm just so darn bored... --Rainbowroad6w 15:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Promotions Of course promotions are not handed out due to vandalism and abuse of power. I have a lot of experience on other wikis and I think that I can improve the wiki by creating many projects and I have template ideas. --Technology Wizard Well that doesn't sound very welcoming to a wiki. I was actually just asking the owner of this wiki if you guys have promotions. I am not expecting a promotion just from joining or having experience. I was just asking if this wiki has promotions. Thanks for the information! Also, if I wanted to create a box for my messages like most people do on this wiki, how would I do that? --Technology Wizard :Based on your messages, it sounded like you were asking for a promotion after you joined. If not, my bad. But yes, we do have promotions but we don't need any right now. To make a word bubble, just create a page like: Template: Technology Wizard and start from there. You can view other people's word bubbles as an example. If you need any help, just ask. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Tip Thanks for letting me in! I'm really happy to be apart of this! I won't let you down!Imperials 18:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have created the page but I am not sure what to add to it. This is actually the first wiki that I have seen the bubble messages on. To be honest they are a great idea! Do you think that you can help me add content to it? I was thinking of using the Mega Mushroom icon and maybe the colors dark blue and maybe normal blue. Thanks for your help! --Technology Wizard 18:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks so much! It looks really nice. I might need to keep asking you how to figure out the basics of this wiki, as the functions seem slightly different. Thanks for your help! --Technology Wizard 18:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Administrator thing ﻿ :I kinda stopped asking because I finally got my answer there and many users did that when Crimsonnavy was the new sysop there :P. Jello Rabbit 21:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : If you can... :Oh, Ok. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC)